nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Meaty
Mr. Meaty is a Nickelodeon television show, featuring oddly-shaped puppets at a meat fast food joint in a mall called the Scaunchboro Mall. The show began as shorts, featured between Nickelodeon shows, and on December 30, 2005, a 15-minute pilot called "In Parker's Sight" was shown. On September 22, 2006, the series officially premiered with a 30-minute episode. The shorts can be found on iTunes and TurboNick. Plot The series focuses on a pair of immature teenage boys working at a fast-food restaurant in the fictional Scaunchboro Mall: the nerdy, awkward Parker Dinkleman and the charming, popular, but uncaring and self-centered Josh Redgrove. The boys are often placed in bizarre, supernatural, or grotesque situations. Recurring characters include Doug, Scaunchboro Mall's beefy mall cop with a macho attitude; Edward R. Carney, Mr. Meaty's 109-year-old founder and CEO who was previously cryogenically frozen; and Mr. Wink, the cold-hearted manager of Mr. Meaty. Characters Main *'Josh Redgrove': The protagonist. He is the 16-year-old cashier and the smarter of the two Mr. Meaty employees. Josh is into dating and girls and is often seen flirting with his female customers. His lifelong dreams are to become a rockstar (and just might make it because of his friend Parker's help) and a horror movie filmmaker, along with Parker. Even though he's Parker's buddy, Josh argues with Parker sometimes and is easily irritable when it comes to Parker spoiling his moments talking to girls. On his job application, Josh mentions that he enjoys buttering bread and fixing holes. *'Parker Dinkleman': The deuteragonist. He is the 15-year-old fry cook at Mr. Meaty. Unsanitary, overweight, and a bit dumb, Parker loves making movies with Josh and cooking foods; however, he can also be considered Josh's bad luck when he ruins Josh's moments talking to girls with his disgusting habits (such as farting or other bodily sounds). His special skills that he wrote on his job application were "Nunchucks and stopping kids from running". Parker was a member of the Bear Cub Scouts. Recurring *'Doug': The tritagonist who is usually a minor/supporting character. He is the buff, strong, and tough mall cop of Scaunchboro Mall. He can be nice to kids or pretty aggressive to hooligans. Doug has a liking towards Josh and Parker and in "Doug of the Dead," he wanted to be a hero of them (and in the same episode, it is shown that Doug's scared of zombies). *'Edward R. Carney': Mr. Meaty's founder and CEO (as pointed out in Mr. Meaty Employee Training Video #77), previously cryogenically frozen. Carney is the primary villain in a few episodes, but is mostly seen as a minor/supporting character. He won't rest until every man, woman and child has a Mr. Meaty meal 5 times a day. Carney is extremely evil, mean, and greedy. His accomplice is Mr. Wink, whom he electrocutes with an electric chip on the back of his neck if he disobeys his rules. *'Mr. Wink': The manager with an electric chip on the back of his head. Wink can be considered an anti-hero, since he's not actually evil. He is hinted to have once been kind, but Mr. Carney used the electric chip on the back of his neck to make him mean, robotic, and extremely bitter. Wink's ancestor from many years ago signed a contract that makes him work at Carney's side. He also seems to have issues, hinted by disguising himself as a woman in the Halloween episode "Noseferateens." *'Goth Girl': Josh's love interest. As shown in "Hamish," she cannot stand violence and is always seen wearing black. In a Nick Extra! on Nickelodeon, she longs to be bitten by a sensitive vampire. *'Ashley Steinberg': An attractive, long-haired girl with a trademark scoff, braces, and pink eye shadow. She is friends with Ashley 2 and Brittany. However, even though she has some sort of dislike for Josh, she will still agree to go out with him. Ashley is very concerned with her looks and will go to extreme lengths to preserve them. *'Ashley 2': Ashley and Brittany's best friend who, when nervous, will chew on her blonde hair. Ashley 2 has a nasally voice and is mild-mannered, always kind, and a bit dull. *'Brittany': Parker's African-American love interest; however, Josh also thinks she's quite attractive. Brittany isn't an Ashley, though she continues to hang out with them. Episodes Trivia *The store number is 655762, as noted in "Model Employee." *The video camera that Josh and Parker use to make a horror movie throughout the show is actually a Campax by Moyo. *The show has a cult following of fans with fan clubs and petitions trying to get the show some merchandise. External links *Official Mr. Meaty Homepage *Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's Mr. Meaty Page *Mr. Meaty at TV.com *Mr. Meaty at TVRage.com Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:Comedy Category:2000s premieres Category:2000s endings